You are a Psychic?
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: Sequel to "I am a Detective!" With a new case, Lassiter and Shawn team up hoping to use his photographic memory to help solve it. NoSlash You should probably read the first one first but you don't have to
1. A New Case

**Synopsis: Sequel to "I am a Detective!" With a nearly impossible case, Lassiter goes to Shawn for help hoping to use his photographic memory to help solve the case.**

**So I'd been planning on writing a second one and have had this half done for a while so I decided to finish it...there's also a third in the works currently with a crossover with Leverage...I'll let you know when that's out through here  
**

* * *

Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer sat comfortably in Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's chair, a bean burrito beside him on a cocktail napkin ready for consumption. Even with Lassiter knowing how brilliant Shawn really was, the idea that Shawn would be sitting in the detective's chair would be appalling. But that didn't seem to deter Shawn as he continued to go through case after case, placing an oily yellow post-it with the culprit's name on each manila folder. It had been dull waiting around for Gus to come back from some Pharmaceutical conference in Pasadena and without his Tonto; Shawn has been having a hard time entertaining himself.

Moving the burrito from the napkin to his mouth he observed the other end as it dropped burrito innards onto the detective's desk. _Apparently it wasn't wrapped very well,_ Shawn analyzed, deciding to blame Romanti-Ezer and not himself for ruining the case folders he had yet to solve.

"Spencer," Lassiter shouted annoyed as his head popped out from inside the Chief's office, his eyes narrowed. Even if Carlton and Shawn had come to an understanding over the last two months with regards to Shawn not being psychic, it didn't make it okay for the boy to sit at his desk.

"Oh, hey Lassie," Shawn replied, standing from the chair, moving the remaining burrito to the trash can, and sliding the file folders into the half-open drawer and away from Juliet and Chief Vick who were just now coming from her office. He was happy that the computer monitor blocked the view of the desk surface from Vick's doorway.

"Mr. Spencer?" Chief Vick questioned, "You aren't using police resources are you?" He knew she was referring to the computer in front of him but technically Juliet was a police resource.

However, Shawn simply shook his head no and proceeded toward the group before turning and placing a hand to his head, "I'm sensing that you have a case but you don't want my help?"

"Well…" Juliet began, shrugging her shoulders, "It's not that we don't _want_ your help…it's just…"

"Detective Lassiter has been solving quite a few cases lately; we'll call you if we need you," Karen interrupted.

Shawn glanced at Lassiter who shrugged sympathetically. Shawn knew he'd be able to weasel his way into the case with Lassie's help but…

"SPENCER," he yelled annoyed, noticing the burrito fragments all over his paper work as he made it to his desk.

"Think of it as a snack for later," Shawn joked with a smile.

"Out, I want you out of the station…now!" Lassiter hollered, pushing him toward the station door.

"So about me being on the case?" Shawn began just before he was shoved out the front doors.

"Stop solving my cases for me," Carlton sighed, dropping his arms to his sides, exasperated.

"Is that why they're not hiring me?" he questioned aloud.

"Geez, Guster isn't here and you lose all sense?" Carlton questioned curiously.

"How about you don't solve it and let me get hired on it," Shawn suggested.

"And make me look like an idiot…again. No, I'm sorry but…"

"Oh you know you get a kick out of this," Shawn smirked, striking his classic psychic pose.

Carlton rolled his eyes, "Well if you want to get on the case, then do it yourself but don't solve cases for me anymore it makes me feel like I can't do it myself."

"Aww, I'm sorry Lassie," Shawn smiled, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"Oh shut up Spencer," Carlton grumbled, shaking his arm off before heading back into the station.

"Wait," Shawn shouted. Lassiter turned, glaring. "What's the case…I need to know what it is so I get on it."

"Your psychic," Lassiter mocked with a sarcastic smile, "You figure it out."


	2. Night Court

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't mention this last time...I still don't own Psych**

* * *

"By 'figure it out' I didn't mean come to my house at 3 in the morning," Lassiter grumbled at his open door at 3:05 am in dark green pajama pants.

"We both know I can't do it without seeing the case file or the scene."

"Ask your girlfriend," Carlton grumbled with a yawn.

"I already did, she said she wouldn't because she's a cop first and a girlfriend second…and she doesn't know I'm not psychic."

"Well I'm a cop too," Lassiter commented annoyed, slamming the door, which bounced off Shawn's outstretched foot allowing him to follow Lassie into the house.

Shawn sat himself comfortably on Lassiter's couch, propping his feet up onto the coffee table as Lassiter brought in a pile of manila folders and flopped them with a loud thump onto the table.

"You did it again," Lassiter growled, "You solved my cases."

"That was before you told me not to."

"And you got Burrito all over them," Lassie added with more annoyance.

Lassiter sighed, frustrated, leaving the room for a second time before returning and whipping another manila folder into Shawn's lap. The case file.

"Oh Lassie…you shouldn't have."

"Just read it Shawn, I need to go back to bed. Unlike you I get up in the morning for my job."

"Mmmkay," Shawn mumbled glancing over the file and flipping through the pages, "hmm."

"Okay, that's enough," Carlton snarled, ripping the file from Shawn's hand, "Go home and wait for Guster, he's coming home isn't he."

"Your right," Shawn shouted, jumping from the couch, "I need to buy Twizzlers and get our Night Court marathon ready to watch."


	3. Agent Johnson

"Ahh, Jules; how lovely to see you," Shawn smiled, leaning against her desk.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted running to the bullpen annoyed, "You told me we had an urgent case so I hurried down here but I just heard that we don't. I just got back from the pharmaceutical conference; it would help if I did my job selling pharmaceuticals."

"Don't be Scotty's computer in Star Trek four," Shawn commented.

"That wasn't Scotty's computer Shawn, that computer belonged to that guy at the aluminum factory. It was really old and it didn't have a comprehension tool or a microphone."

"Shawn, _are_ you on the…" Juliet started before Shawn managed to interrupt her.

"Lutin case, not yet Jules but I will once I see the Chief."

"Well Shawn, I'm afraid you might have a hard time with that…" she stated looking at the Chief's office to see Vick, Lassiter, and some stern looking man emerge from her office and huddle around the door.

"Spencer, Guster, O'hara, in my office," Karen commented. The mysterious guest followed Vick and Juliet back into the room with Gus a few steps behind. Lassiter seemed to fall in last and leaned in toward Shawn before he'd reached the door.

"James Johnson," Lassiter whispered, "Works for FBI." Shawn nodded as they all found their spots around the Chief's desk.

"Mr. Spencer," Vick began, "I know I told you that we wouldn't be needing you on this case but it seems…"

"Wait… Spencer; as in Shawn Spencer, the psychic. Don't bother we don't need his help."

"Oh, you have no idea," Shawn began to move his finger to his head and moving toward the man. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Shawn stated, "Mr. Johnson…can I call you James?"

"No," the man growled, taking Shawn's hand from his shoulder and flinging it to his side, "And it's Agent Johnson."

Shawn didn't seem deterred and continued on, "I know this is a high profile FBI case but…"

"Who told you that," he shouted, leaving accusatory glares at everyone in the room. Lassie played a good poker face and the man calmed back down.

"No one told me," Shawn stated, "That's what psychics do…we divine things."

Carlton tried hard not to laugh but was failing miserably.

"Well it's already been decided that you're on the case, Mr. Spencer," Karen commented, glancing at AGENT Johnson, willing him to argue it seemed.

"Fine," the man grumbled out, and Lassie could see a lot of himself in this agent, "But if he does anything to tamper with this investigation…or," a smile crept onto the man's face at this, "I prove that he's isn't in fact psychic. It won't be jail…it'll be federal prison."

Carlton grew nervous at that; he was aiding Shawn, if something happened, he would go to the federal prison too. He glanced at Shawn and the psychic rolled his eyes, clearly not buying it for a second while Guster looked panicked.

"So," Shawn started, rubbing his hands together, "Do I get to see the scene now then or…?"


	4. Saturday Morning Cartoons

"Oh calm down Lassie," Shawn chastised, from the upstairs bedroom at the scene, "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Keep your voice down," Carlton hushed, "They could have bugged the house trying to catch you."

"Now you just sound paranoid," Shawn laughed, waving it off.

"No he's right Shawn," Gus butted in, "I don't want to go to Federal Prison, I didn't wanna go to jail but a Federal Prison is more than I can handle."

"And I've put dozens of people in prison," Lassiter added, "I wouldn't last a week in there."

"Guys we're not gonna get caught. They brought us in on the case because they wanted us to solve it, they aren't investigating us. He just meant that if it came up…which it won't. You need to stop panicking over nothing. Besides, I already checked and turned off the bugs around the house while you guys were looking around the outside for an entry point that the killer may have used."

"You already sweeped the house for bugs?" Lassie asked curiously.

"Did you find any?" Gus added curiously.

"I found six." Their eyes got wide at that when he added, "But I think they belonged to the home-owner and not James the FBI man because they were in really weird places where the FBI doesn't typically put things like that."

"Like where?" Lassie grumbled annoyed.

"Between two porn tapes in a secret room behind that bookcase above two racks of guns and grenades."

"What?" Gus shouted out before dropping down to a whisper, "Guns and grenades. You're joking right?"

"No…the secret door's right there," Shawn replied pointing to the area behind one of the bookcases.

"Seriously, a secret bookcase," Lassiter sighed, "What is this Scooby Doo?"

"If it was," Shawn began, "I would be both Shaggy and Fred because I am both suave and hungry, Lassie would be Scooby because they are both dogs with people-like qualities, and Gus would be Velma…the dweeby voice of reason."

"If anyone here is suave," Gus began, "It would most definitely be me."

"This is stupid," Lassiter grumbled, "Why would I be the dog. I'd be Skip; the buff cool one."

"That's Funky Phantom," Gus replied with a smirk.

"And if we're doing that one then Gus would be Mudsy the sexually confused Phantom," Shawn jested.

"No I wouldn't…I am not the Phantom." Gus hollered and soon the two began to play fight around the room, with Lassiter realizing his mistake of encouraging and decreasing the productivity of the situation.

"Can I help you with something?" A woman asked curiously as she came into the room, probably from hearing the screaming and arguing.

"Santa Barbara Police Department," Lassiter began, showing her his badge, "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter."

"Well hello," Gus flirted, instantly releasing Shawn and moving to greet the new guest.

"Who are you?" the woman asked and instantly Shawn was at his side.

"My name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department and this is my partner Jonathon Muddlemore."

"I am not funky Phantom Shawn," Gus grumbled before turning to the girl and changing the tone of his voice, "That's not my name, its Guster, Burton Guster."

"Who are you?" Lassiter questioned curiously, annoyed at the game these two were playing; no one should be in the house since it's a live crime scene.

"My name is Josie McCoy, and I'm the…victim's daughter," she told them, wincing slightly at the word victim.

"Wow…Josie and the Pussycats now," Shawn smirked, "It's like a Saturday Morning Special."

"Shut up Shawn," Gus reprimanded, "She's clearly hurting." Gus moved to her and placed his arm around her to help "soothe" her.

"Oh I don't have time for this," Lassiter growled before turning to the woman, "I'm sorry about your father but you can't be at an active crime scene; I have to ask you to leave."

The woman glanced toward the bookcase door and narrowed her eyes in confusion before sighing and moving away from Gus.

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's just…I want to make sure that nothing was disturbed or anything. He was very particular about his things… and a bit anal retentive."

"We will try to keep it to a minimum miss," Lassiter assured before ushering her down the stairs and out of the house, Shawn watching the situation unfold from the bedroom balcony.


	5. Gus has a New Woman

"That woman was like a goddess," Gus commented, settling himself onto the couch in the Psych office with a grin, a bowl of chips in his lap as he prepared for American Duos.

"Yup, buddy," Shawn responded, only half paying attention before motioning for Lassiter to come to the corner of the room.

"What?" Carlton asked curiously and a bit bored.

"I think that woman is the one that killed him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think that Josie girl killed Gregory, our victim."

"What makes you think that?" Lassiter asked curiously. The psychic lifted his hand to his head, before Lassiter batted it away, "I'm serious."

"Well I was looking all over the house and I saw no pictures of family…" Shawn began.

"So what…a lot of people don't have pictures of their family up in their house, that doesn't mean that she isn't family."

"I know that…come on Lassie, this isn't my first rodeo. But I found that he did have pictures of his family…they just weren't up on the walls. He had about a dozen and they were of his wife and kids and parents and perhaps grandkids I couldn't quite tell but I knew for a fact that that woman wasn't in any of the pictures."

"How?"

"She is female…other than the man's 40 year old wife and 70 year old mother there were no women in any of the pictures and I could tell that the pictures were recent because behind a lot of them were taken at a family reunion and the poster in the background had 2009 on it."

"So what, maybe he was having a secret affair with her?"

"No," Shawn dismissed, "Well I mean he _was_ having a secret affair but not with her. I found a pink gloss container in the garbage as well as blonde hairs on the sink in the bathroom and in the shower but that woman wears a dark plum lipstick, plus she isn't blonde and I doubt she had both her hair and eyebrows dyed in the last two days and the wife has dark brown hair and wears a brown lipstick. It wouldn't make any sense for either of them to make such a drastic change so fast."

"Okay," Lassiter began, "Let's say that she is in fact neither the daughter nor the mistress…who is she?"

"I think she's the murderer," Shawn deduced, ignoring that Lassiter was hoping for a little more information than that. Lassie rolled his eyes.

"And so we're going to…" Lassie began, hoping Shawn would finish with, contact the police.

"Wait and have Gus go out with her."

"You're going to send your best friend on a date with a possible murderer?"

"Well we'll be just around the corner the whole time so I'm sure he'll be safe."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a very bad idea."


	6. Churros

"Detective Lassiter, Detective O'hara; how are you this fine morning?" Shawn asked courteously as he came into the station, proceeded to give Juliet a chaste kiss before settling himself on the corner of Lassiter's desk.

"Fine Shawn," Juliet said with a giggle and a smile, still standing in front of her own desk looking over a case file that she had just finished writing the report on.

"What's wrong with you Shawn?" Carlton asked concerned at the way his friend? was behaving.

"Nothing my dear Lassie," Shawn replied, "I am simply reveling in the fact that…"

"Shawn, Lassiter, my office," Henry shouted from the door of his office, effectively cutting Shawn off mid-sentence.

"What were you gonna say?" Lassiter asked curiously as they made their way toward the office.

"Oh nothing…"

"Sooo, what's happening," Henry asked curiously.

"Well, that rash has finally started to …" Shawn began before Henry put his hand up to stop him.

"No; with the case, what's happening with the case?"

"Oh that, so I have a suspect…"

"That you haven't shared with the police."

"No but me and Lassie are going to investigate her tonight at Tino's."

"We are?"

"We are."

"Why Tino's," Henry asked curiously.

"Because that's where Gus asked her to go," Shawn replied as though it were obvious.

"He already arranged a date with her?" Lassiter asked in shock.

"It appears so," Shawn stated with a grin.

"I can't tell if you're actually happy that Gus has a date or if it's just that you get to go on a stake out," Lassiter stated with a sigh.

"A bit of both I think, I was hoping that we might be able to get Churro's during the steak out."

"I feel like your imagining Steak when you say stake out."

"You know me to well Lassie…are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Very."

"You two seem to be on the same wavelength ever since the whole psychic incident," Henry observed with a grin.

"Please don't say that Henry," Lassiter stated sadly.

"So Lassie," Shawn stated excitedly as he moved slowly toward the door of his father's office, "8:45 at Tino's…I'll bring the Churros."

"Fine," Lassiter relented before adding, "Don't bring Churros."

"Oh no, there must be Churros," Shawn remarked before ducking at out of the office and most likely the station.


	7. Not Well Thought Out

"Churro?" Shawn asked, holding the snack to the man on his left.

"Get that out of my face," Lassiter grumbled, batting it away from him and turning to watch it fall on the center console, getting sugar in his cup holders. Lassiter growled and Shawn quickly grabbed the fallen snack.

"There's Guster," Carlton commented, looking up quickly as he spotted them leaving the restaurant.

"…and there's Josie," Shawn added, pointing through the windshield as the couple moved toward the blueberry.

Gus started the car and pulled away, Lassie waiting 20 seconds before following along behind.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Shawn asked curiously, trying to spot them six cars ahead and one lane to the left.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Lassiter asked curiously.

"Well I can't see what's happening up there?" Shawn reminded him, as though it were obvious.

"Neither can I!" Lassiter grumbled back annoyed beyond belief.

"Just stay close, we can't lose them," Shawn commanded, waving the half eaten Churro around in the air as though conducting a symphony.

"I feel like I've lost the lottery right now," Lassiter mumbled as he eyed his current "partner" and wished O'Hara was in the seat beside him.

They continued to follow him and ended up parking around the corner from his house, just close enough to see if someone was to come out.

"His house, really?" Shawn muttered exasperated.

"He moves fast doesn't he," Carlton commented, one eyebrow lifted.

"Not really, he just thinks he has game," Shawn shrugged before pointing to himself, "He's no me."

"You realize that it took you five years to get O'Hara," Carlton chastised.

"We aren't talking about me," Shawn chastised realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, looking at his lap to avoid Lassiter's sarcastic look of skepticism.

"Hey," Lassiter began, whacking Shawn on the shoulder, "Hey."

"What?" Shawn asked curiously, looking up.

"How does Guster typically attract girls?"

"He does some Larry quotes and hopes they stick," Shawn replied as though it were obvious.

"Larry?"

"From Three's Company?" Shawn replied in disbelief.

"Ohhhh, well does Larry chase them out that fast?"

"What?" Shawn asked curiously, looking up just in time to see her duck around a corner.

"Shit," Shawn yelled, jumping from the car and bounding up the stairs to Gus' apartment, Carlton just a couple steps behind.

"Gus?" Shawn shouted out as he bound through the open doorway, "Gus!"

"Shawn?" Gus called back curiously, his voice sounding as though it was coming from the kitchen, "Shawn?"

"Gus," Shawn shouted as he came through the doorway.

"She stabbed me," Gus grumbled out from the tile floor, his voice laced with anger and confusion. The blood was beginning to pool around his stomach and spread through the caulk valleys between the tiles.

"Don't worry buddy it'll be okay."

"I need an ambulance at 1353 West Maple…Apartment 4C," Lassiter called into radio before glanced down at the two on the floor, "You got this?"

"Find her?" Shawn shouted out annoyed. Carlton nodded and bounded out of the door, now on the hunt.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Gus asked curiously from the ground, his best friend putting pressure on the wound.

"We were steaking it out."

"Why?"

"We thought she was the murderer…I guess we were right."


	8. What's New Pussycat

"I cannot believe that you let me go on a date with a suspect in a murder investigation."

"Well she's not technically a suspect. We were just keeping tabs on her," Lassiter told him from the foot of the bed, as though it were justification, "You know how Spencer is about telling the police things."

"This is ridiculous," Gus grumbled out in the hospital bed, "You guys could've at least warned me…especially you Lassie, I thought you'd let me know."

"I didn't know the date was set until we were already in the car headed to Tinos."

"You guys followed me to Tino's too?"

"We were trying to keep you safe," Shawn responded from the chair beside the bed.

"Some good it did me," Gus grumbled out, playing Vanna White with his free arm to show just how "right" he was at the moment.

"Did you at least catch her?" Gus asked curiously.

"No," Lassiter huffed annoyed, "She caught a ride on a motorcycle before I could get to her."

"Great," Gus sighed, "Not only did she kill a guy and almost kill me, she is out there somewhere and we don't even know her real name."

"Are you telling me that her real name isn't Josie McCoy?" Shawn asked curiously.

"She was probably setting us up the whole time Shawn, why would she give us her real name?"

"So I bought her the cat costume for nothing?" Shawn asked reluctantly.

"I hope your joking," Lassiter replied in shock.

"I don't think he is."


	9. Catching Mikal

"Her name is Mikal Dayan," Lassiter read from the file aloud to Shawn in the bullpen by his desk.

"That's not even close to Josie McCoy," Shawn huffed.

"Of course not, she was using a fake name to lure us in," Lassiter grumbled eyeing the man next to him in disbelief. Shawn pounded one fist into another.

"I'm so going to get her," he snarled angrily, causing Lassiter to take a step back, startled; he wasn't expecting the anger.

"Why don't we do the police route this time since the 'psychic' one didn't really work out?"

"Are you really telling me that you think that the police version is going to catch her?"

"Do you really have no respect for real police work?" Lassiter snarled out angrily.

"I do… there's just to many loopholes….it's easier if we can't catch her and then give her to the police, that way they can figure out how to make the charges stick."

"Fine…so what do you propose?"

* * *

"So why are we hiding in the secret gun closet in the middle of the night?"

"Because it's unexpected. She knows that we're pissed about what happened to Gus and she knows that there is going to be a full on manhunt to find her so what we have to do is make sure we catch her now before she leaves."

"How do you know she hasn't already left?"

"Because she came back. She killed him, left, and then came back to an active crime scene. She obviously forgot something the last time she was here and now she needs it. She probably couldn't find it last time. You should have seen how big her eyes got when she saw this bookcase door open…she most likely assumes that it's in here and she needs to get it before her mission is up."

"She risked entering a live crime scene with cops inside and out and attempted to murder a police consultant…who's to say that she didn't already come by and get it. I would assume that she could get around the three beat cops wandering around the perimeter of the house between coffee breaks."

"Maybe…."

"Maybe…if she did then this is a complete waste of time."

"This is quality bonding time here Lassie… that's never a waste of time."

"You're ridiculous," Lassiter grumbled standing from where he was hunched over and stretching, reaching for the release on the inside of the weapons vault/panic room.

His hand hovered over the button when he froze, eyeing on the monitors that controlled the five bugs around the house…they still hadn't figured out what the bug in the panic room was for.

There she was…moving quickly and quietly around the house, dodging spots that she may have assumed were triggered or bugged. Lassiter silently waved Shawn to look at the monitors and watched the detective beside him smirk his superiority. Lassiter always did find that annoying.

Shawn pushed Lassiter away from him and toward the opposite wall so that they were both at opposite sides of the room and out of view when she opened the door and took a few steps inside. They waited in an intense silence and both their breaths hitched when they heard the release on the door.

There she was, walking into the vault carefree, her arms dangling carelessly beside her body as she began to eye the shelves looking for whatever it was she came for. Shawn watched her eyes from where he was standing and noticed the way her body language changed each second. The instant she spotted the thing she had been looking for he instantly knew as well and nodded his head to Lassiter who placed the cuffs around her wrists before she could move any closer to the object in question.

She attempted to put up a fuss but it didn't take long for their back-up to arrive and place her into the squad car. Shawn grabbed the USB device that she had been so worried about and held onto it tight as they made their way toward the station to listen in on the interrogation. After all, she did go after one of their own.


	10. Still have the Flash Drive

"We'll take it from here," Agent Johnson toward the room of cops as he grabbed the woman from McNabb and handed her over to two ominous looking guys with sunglasses on and earpieces in.

"Are you kidding me?" Lassiter snarled out angrily, "This is ridiculous. We're the one that caught her after she tried to take down one of ours. This was all our work. You didn't do anything."

"Are you done?" Johnson asked, with one eyebrow raised, "Because we have more important things to do than listen to Detectives complain. Lassiter glared daggers at the man as he turned away with his suspect.

"I know you really tried, and I'm sure Gus is grateful," Karen told him moving to place a comforting hand on his shoulder before thinking better of it and walking back to her office.

"Lassie…" Shawn whispered excitedly, "I have something that might make you feel better."

"What?" Lassiter asked skeptically.

"I have the flash drive that she was so desperate to get back." Lassiter smiled and they raced each other to Carlton's computer.

"Gimme' it…hurry up," Lassiter shouted out excitedly. Shawn fumbled with the small device before handing it to Lassiter who in turn injected it into the computer waiting for the computer to read it.

Suddenly the computer screen went completely black and a message in white lettering began to type itself onto the screen.

_**I'm sorry Gentlemen but I don't think you have the right to be reading this information so rather than have you both arrested, I thought that I'd replace the flash drive instead. Your Welcome.**_

_**-Agent Johnson**_

"I hate the FBI," Lassiter grumbled out, more annoyed than ever before.

"Agreed."

* * *

**And that's it for round two...round three should be up soon but I also have a bunch of other started stories to finish so we'll see...**

**By the way Round Three is with Leverage...in case you forgot from Chapter 1 lol :)  
**


End file.
